


Letters to Lovers

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Letters to Lovers

Fred,  


George,  


I’ve come to the conclusion that I can be just as clumsy with words as I am with my body. I have a remarkable ability to stick my foot straight into my mouth, and keep going until I’m thigh-deep. And as interesting as that flexibility would be in bed, all it does is make me more frustrated.  


I know I don’t know you two as well as I should, or even a fraction as much as you know each other, but I still love you with all I am. I can’t figure out why, either; I just do. Maybe it’s your senses of humor, the way you both understand me, or the way you have different freckles. Maybe it’s because you both love me -- and each other -- as much as I do you. Or maybe it’s just because.  


Because I love you.  


Because I love you.  


Always,  


Tonks  


* * *


End file.
